


Never again

by 8sylvaninspiration8



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sylvaninspiration8/pseuds/8sylvaninspiration8





	Never again

Sharing through the nightshade air the previous Lord of the skies roared out filled with sore and sorrow. As he crashed into the treeline his left fin was torn off by the prickly brushwood leaving unbearable pain in exchange accompanied by a huge impact force which dumbfounded him. Exhausted from trying to get free the dragon waited for his attacker, presumably a huge bulky figure, a mighty person who was able to down him.

As the shape of a skinny adolescent boy appeared the reptile was ashamed of being defeated by a mere child. Hope had already left him the moment he felt the bola tighten around his night-coloured body. Seeing the weapon rise high just confirmed his suspicions.

Never again would he be able to fly up high to the clouds.

The dagger came slicing down…


End file.
